The Married Couple
by FlameWriter17
Summary: Drabble for Usagi x Ricchan about them being married. Hope you enjoy


((Ah, hi there. ;u; This is.. uhn, what can I say about this? I just crack ship them so hard. XD I had to do a drabble on this, so I decided, why not upload it on Fanfiction? Though I'm not sure how many of you would actually enjoy it, I guess I could give it a shot?

Hmm, I hope you guys can find some entertainment in this.))

xoxo

"I'm home..—"

The smooth voice resonated in the currently empty living room, cut off abruptly as the man's enchanting purple orbs failed to catch sight of something that would have greeted him day after day whenever he took his first step into the house.

His missing husband was the vital thing that was off about the house at that present moment, and for a second or two, he could feel a sharp sense of panic rising within him.

Calm down, Usami Akihiko, he could be anywhere in the house. Don't jump to conclusions.

He had to admit, though, it was rather weird— and a tad scary— to not see his lovable husband greet him the second he walked in. He had already gotten used to it— hearing the sweet 'Welcome home' coming from the younger man's lips, before he proceeded to place a light kiss upon the cute man and watch said person flush lightly.

They had already been married for a year, yet his love still acted like when they had first gone out.

It was truly adorable to the novelist, and he was glad that the other hadn't changed ever since they had wedded.

Akihiko was really glad that he was with the man, he really loved him with all his heart. Though his angel didn't tell him 'I love you' often like how he did, through actions and facial expressions, he already knew what the shorter one felt.

Love.

He wasn't quite a believer of Fate or Destiny, but he had no choice but to think that it was them who had made them meet again, on that fateful day where he had just wanted to look for inspiration and had accidentally bumped into his soulmate.

The red string of Fate that was tied around their finger had led them here, happy and fulfilled, and he really couldn't be more thankful.

He sincerely did love the other with his all.

"Onodera Ritsu, would you marry me?"

It was as if those words— the ones that meant so much, that meant that he was promising to stay by the wonderful being for all his life— he had uttered them, and it seemed as if it was only yesterday that he had said it.

And, oh lord, his love's reaction— it made his heart flutter and clench.

The brunet, at that time, had had tears in his shining emerald hues, and he had been obviously shaking, from happiness or shock Akihiko didn't know, but the smile that he had been granted with— the shy, pleased, loving smile, it had made him burst with all sorts of positive emotions, and the man with purple eyes had hugged him tighter than ever before, bestowing upon the shorter a kiss with such tenderness and love, that both of them hadn't been able to stop grinning. He had hated to see his loved one cry, but he had sworn at that time, that Ritsu would not cry anymore. That had been the last time, and Akihiko had kept his promise.

Moving into the kitchen, his gaze intense, the well-known author frowned and exited, checking on the bathroom next, and then the spare room.

He had searched everywhere already— everywhere but the bedroom.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest, fear and anticipation both present in his purple irises as his feet slowly took him to the place he hadn't looked in, footsteps light and silent.

And, when he had opened the door, he had felt his heart stop for a split second, relief and admiration flooding into his senses as a smile tugged at his lips.

There, curled up on the bed like a child, was his husband and the one important thing he would never let go of— Onodera Ritsu.

He left his bag on the floor and padded over to the resting brunet, hand reaching out as he quietly stroked the smaller man's soft brown locks. The expression the editor had on his face was just too cute, and he found that he couldn't resist the temptation to love the other even more. Eyes closed, light breaths falling from his lips and an absolutely peaceful look gracing his features, almost as if nothing in the world could be wrong, Onodera Ritsu was sleeping calmly.

The taller one leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his love's forehead, his smile never leaving as said person stirred slightly.

"Mnn.. Y-you're home..? Ah… Welcome back.."

The brunet sat up tiredly, rubbing at his eyes for a moment or two before he blinked at the smiling novelist, slight puzzlement present in his emerald orbs. He took a glance at the clock, lips parting to form a small 'o', his head clearing just the slightest in a realization of sorts.

"It's already this late.."

A chuckle could be heard then, as the purple-eyed ruffled his husband's hair, finding no other way to release his happiness than laughing.

"Were you waiting for me?"

There it was— that adorable blush dusting the other's cheeks. It truly was cute, or at least, to him it was. He watched as said man stammered and looked slightly down, embarrassed yet shyly smiling a tad.

"Y-yes, but I guess I fell asleep.."

The tone of that voice— so gentle and loving, though a bit guilty, made Akihiko feel as if he couldn't breathe. Everything about this man in front of him captured his attention and made his heart race. Everything.

He couldn't help but hold the shorter one close in a hug, not saying anything and enjoying the moment. And even if the brunet was confused, he had wrapped his arms around his warm bear, eyes sliding close and smile growing wider.

They stayed that way for awhile, and his hands slowly started on it's way, finding the other's in a matter of seconds, like how they had found each other after months.

The rings on their fingers was put on for all to see, and for once, Ritsu didn't mind, not even one bit, as he snuggled closer into his husband.

They were happy.

Together.

xoxo

((I'm sorry it's kinda short.. But, yeah, that's all I wrote! Whew, it's 2.30 am, I should be going now. XD Alright, then, I hope all of you have a good day!))


End file.
